The flood
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: Nick apartment is flooded who will he stay with. Will he ever go home. Sorry about the delay I promise two chapters today. review new chapter please.
1. The water cometh

"What are you wearing?" Sara Sidle asked after seeing Nick walk into the locker room wearing a pink and purple striped shirt with lime green pants.

"My toilet backed up over night flooding my apartment. The floors are rotted and are dangerous because of water damage. I couldn't get to my closet my neighbor lent me some of his."

"And he's what a pimp circus clown maybe." A laughing Sara replied

"Sara it's not funny."

Biting her lip Sara tried to stop herself from laughing. "Sorry Nick that's too bad about your place where are you going to stay."

"Hotel." Replies Nick when he sees Sara's inquisitive look he ads. "Working nights means I can only stay with other night shifters Warrick's married, Catherine has a kid,

Greg or Hodges not even worth thinking about."

"You forgot someone." Replies Sara.

"Grissom" Nick shudders "with the bugs no thank you I rather pay for a hotel."

"Nick I meant you could bunk on my couch." Sara can't understand why he hadn't considered asking her.

Nick pauses he surprised she offered and not sure it's a great idea "Sara thanks I know you like your space I loved to but are you sure it would be okay."

"No problem Nick but I don't cook so I hope you like take out."

"Pizza's good." Nick replied. They have never spent much time alone together outside of work. He wasn't sure if he was more worried that they would get along or that they wouldn't.

"Oh Nick by the way you might want to spend the money you save on the hotel on a couple of new outfits." Sara giggles as she leaves.


	2. Someone elses pants

Sara as walks out of her bedroom she ties her jogging pants. She smiles glancing at Nick who is sitting up on the couch. "I always jog before it gets to dark. The coffee will turn itself on in fifteen minutes and there's cereal in the cupboard and frozen waffles in the freezer."

"Workout clothes." Nick sighs "I have to get to the store I get grumpy if I miss my jog."

"Oh" Sara says walking back into her bedroom. "These should fit you." Sara hands Nick a black pair of men's jogging pants.

Nick glances at the pants and then at Sara.

"They were Hanks he left them after we" She pauses flushing. "ah went jogging."

"Yeah jogging." Nick drawls out.

"You can use my old Ipod if you want."

Nick smiles "Okay I'll change and be ready in a minute." He glances at the pants and hesitates he has changed next to Sara a thousand times before at work but somehow in her apartment it seems well something. "I need to use the bathroom."

"So how far do you jog?" Nick asks as he exits the bathroom in jogging pants but no shirt.

"Four miles."

"Well I guess I could have a lazy day."

"Oh and how far do you jog everyday?"

"Five miles."

"Okay tough guy five miles it is but you jog in front I might as well enjoy the view." Sara says as she pat his bare arm then walks to the door.


	3. Turning up the heat

"I don't know about this Nick its virgin territory." Said Sara Sidle on the second evening Nick was staying in her apartment.

Nick turned to face Sara giving her his most charming smile "Sara just try it this once and if you don't like it I'll never ask again."

"What if one of us gets hurt?" Sara asked still on the fence about the whole thing. Why on earth would Nick ask for this from her of all people?

"Sara don't you trust me I'll take care of you no ones going to get hurt." Nick had to hide his smile not believing how reluctant she was to give this a try.

Biting her lip indecision mired her face. I'm normally so decisive but this was a really big step if something went wrong she didn't want to here about it at work. "I don't know Nick."

Nick gave her his most charming smile he knew what making her so nervous Sara hated to fail. "Sara it won't hurt a bit and I promise it will be our secret."

"All right but I warned you." Replied a still nervous Sara.

"Great Sara now hand me the knife." Sara grabbed it from the kitchen counter hesitantly.

"Okay first we boil the water for the pasta, then we cut up the egg plant, bread it, fry it, make some spaghetti sauce and the presto we have egg plant parmesan. It's simple Sara anyone could make this."

They worked together laughingly for an hour. He showed her how to cut and batter the egg plant, how to know when it was done, how to spice jarred spaghetti sauce so it tasted good, and how to boil pasta al dente.

Sara looked at Nick across the table as they eat the egg plant parmesan he had been insistent she learn to cook. "This is really good Nick."

"And easy everyone needs one dish they can make to impress and this can be yours. Tomorrow I'll show you how to make tiramisu to go with."

"Okay."

Nick couldn't resist the chance to tease her one more time. "That way the next time you have a guy over to go" he coughs into hit hand "Ah _jogging_ you can have dinner first."

"Nick." Admonished a Sara smiling.

As Nick gazes across the table he remembered why he had been reluctant to stay here. Sara could light up a room with that smile. He didn't believe in romance with coworkers it was messy and unprofessional. He believed in doing the right thing and it would be wrong. So good but wrong.


	4. Secerts revealed

"So what do you do on your Friday night?" Nick asked Sara after the arrived home from work. He realized to most people would think this would be an odd question to ask on a Thursday morning but Sara would understand. Nightshift workers with midweek days off referred to their last day as "their Friday." So even though it was Thursday morning it was Sara's Friday night. His would be tomorrow.

"Oh this and that." Sara said blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Sara I wouldn't want to interfere with your routine." Nick replied

"It's nothing really Nick." Sara said as she began aimlessly rummaging through the kitchen.

Nick observed Sara with the trained eyes of a criminalist. Sara was blushing, avoiding eye contact, and pretending to be busy. Sara's Friday ritual must be embarrassing and personal. Nothing could possible make him more curious than her wanting evade his questions. His passion was revealing information others didn't want discovered. "Okay then I'll just guess." How do get someone to confess to burglary? "Does it involve D cells?" Accuse them of murder.

"No." She flushed to her roots. "I turn the lights out close the shades get out ice-cream and watch some stuff from the DVR."

Nick wasn't sure he bought that explanation. Why would she be this embarrassed about TV? "Well let's do that."

"NO! I mean no you need to sleep you have to work tonight." Stammered Sara.

Curiouser and curiouser thought a smirking Nick. "Oh I'm not tired." He walked over to the freezer "What kinds of ice cream do you have. Ben and Jerry's Sara I'm shocked."

Sara a Nick settled down on opposite ends of the couch. Her with Very Cherry Garcia him with Chunky Monkey. Sara pressed a few buttons on the remote and Myth Busters appeared on the TV.

"I love this show." Added Nick

They watched intently commenting on the science presented on the program. Squabbling over which myths would be busted and why. Nick couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun just watching TV. He rarely spent free time with women who shared his passion for science. The second the credits rolled Sara lunged for the remote Nick intercepted. "I'm tired now and you, you need your sleep." Explained Sara standing in a gesture she hoped would convince Nick she was truly tired.

"Oh I'm not tired yet how about we watch the next program." A smiling Nick grasped the remote. Whatever came on next was Sara's little secret.

As the credits rolled Sara groaned and flopped back on the couch succumbing to the inevitable hiding her head in her hands.

As the next show flicked on Nick began to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Nick." Screeched Sara. "Nick." She repeated when he still hadn't stopped laughing. Sara unable to take his mocking anymore she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Oh Sara." Said Nick choking on laughter. "Oh science journal reading, Emmerson quoting Sara oh wait till I tell Warrick oh Greg oh oh wait till Grissom finds out."

"Nick you wouldn't dare." Sara replies horrifed.

"Oh Sara I can't keep this to myself it's too good." Goaded Nick

"Nick what I do in privacy of my own home is none of the labs business."

"Sara to keep this quiet we have to play let's make a deal." Nick grinned he knew he would never tell anyone her secret but he was banking on her not knowing that.

"What do you want?" Sara narrowed her eyes.

"Oh tomorrow night we go clubbing I choose what you wear you dance and we aren't done till I say it's time to go home." Nick didn't think Sara had ever gone clubbing in all her years here. He had always wanted to see her loosen up a little. Plus dressing her could be fun.

"Clubbing?" Sara sighed she hadn't been clubbing since college.

"Clubbing and no one ever needs to find out you watch the OC."

"Fine." Sara said getting to her feet she stalked to her bedroom.

"Wait Sara don't you want to see this." Called Nick.

She slammed her door in response.

Nick starred at the closed door for moment. Wondering if this had been the best idea. Already their proximity had his mind to wander places he wouldn't normally allow it to go in regards to Sara. Drinking with her in scant clothing might not be the best way to improve the situation. To late to think rationally now Nick said to himself. He settled back onto the sofa gazing at the TV. Sara wasn't the only one who indulged in this guilty pleasure.


	5. Let's dance

Sara raised her hand to her lips and then forced herself to lower it. She had been chewing off her finger nails for the better part of the last hour. Why had she agreed to go clubbing with Nick let alone allowing him to dress her? She had to keep telling herself that Nick was a good friend and wouldn't make her wear anything too embarrassing. When Nick came home this morning she had darted into her room. It was now seven and she hadn't ventured out yet. Sara assured herself she wasn't hiding she wouldn't do something that cowardly she was just giving Nick some space. Yeah that was it Nick needed space he'd been here four days already he just needed privacy.

"Sara I know you're awake you might as well come out." Nick said through the closed door.

Nick stood outside her door holding a cup of coffee. "Morning sunshine."

"Nick." Acknowledged Sara grabbing for the coffee.

"Well since you….slept so late" Nick said kindly not mentioning her hiding "we'll skip running today. Why don't you shower while I pick out an outfit for you?"

"Fine." Replied Sara in a resigned but not happy tone.

Nick smile watching Sara walk to the bathroom. Hoping she would grumble for awhile but relax at the club. He wandered into her bedroom for the first time ever. Her bed was unmade her sheets a rich purple with a white down comforter and purple blanket. He walked to her closet resisting the urge to go through her nightstand or look under her bed. In closet he found field clothes and court clothing but nothing appropriate for a club. He went through piece by piece until he found a blue stain halter top and a small black skirt. He brought them to the living room.

"Club wear" said Nick as she exited the bathroom.

Sara eyed clothes he was displaying "I haven't worn that top since college."

"And you're much thinner now so it might bag just bit" Replied Nick with coy smile.

"Cute" Sara said smiling all in all this wasn't so bad.

"Oh" Nick handed her a large shoe box "Catherine sent these boots for you."

Sara glanced in box "lace-up thigh high black boots with a three inch heel no way."

"The OC" was Nicks only reply. He loved winding her up like this. Sara was fun when she mad. Her reaction didn't disappoint as stormed to her room and slammed the door. Given her a few seconds he decided to poor just a little more gas on the fire. "Sara Catherine says you can keep the boots. She has plenty from her dancing days." He chuckled as she grumbled through the door. Their was something about teasing Sara that made his day.

Latter that evening Nick groaned to himself. There was nothing funny or relaxing about watching Sara move in that skirt and those boots. The club was packed he and Sara had to dance very close. She had begun to sweat causing her top to cling. Groaning he knew he had to put a stop to this motioned bring a glass to his lips she nodded and made her way off the floor. Eyeing her behind in that short skirt with those boots he realized this wasn't much easier than have her pressed against him on the floor.

"Warrick" exclaimed Sara seeing a familiar face at the bar.

"Fine outfit Sara." Smiled Warrick

"Warrick" said Nick inquisitively raising his brow.

"A little bird told me this was my chance to see Sara do her grove thing."

"More like fake spastic paralysis." Retorted Sara.

"Sara you just need a real man to show you how it's done." Warrick said before leading her back out on the dance floor.

Nick watched them from the bar. He couldn't force himself to look away from her body her breast jiggled, her hips shimmed, and her whole body gleamed with sweat. The back of his throat went dry he always tried to keep his thoughts about her professional, friendly, brotherly watching her body sway and gyrate sent his thoughts in decidedly unbrotherly areas. Alcohol he just needed more alcohol.


	6. Sara's bed

Later that night Nick's screams could be heard from Sara's bedroom. "God oh God oh God."

Sara woke with a start. Jumping up from the couch she ran to the bedroom to check on Nick.

"Oh get them off get them off." Screamed Nick thrashing in the bed "God help me."

Sara watched a still drunk Nick thrash in her bed. She had put him here hours ago thinking he could use the extra room to stretch out and sleep off the booze. Not quite knowing what to do she approached the bed? "Nick your safe now."

"Get them off" screamed Nick franticly beating at his bare arms and legs.

Sara bent touching his face "Nick your safe."

His eyes shot open "Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone in here."

"You're not alone." Sara said realizing though his eyes were open he hadn't truly left his nightmare.

"Don't leave me" he begged sobbing "Please don't leave me."

Sara swallowed not sure this was a good idea but not knowing what else to do. Slipping into bed behind him she slid her arm to his stomach. "Your not alone try to sleep."

He grabbed her hand a squeezed "Don't leave promise me you won't leave."

"I promise." She felt his body relax as he drifted back into a deeper sleep. She understood nightmares. Hers were different pools of her fathers blood her mother with a knife the flashing of blue and red lights. She had years to deal with hers this was a bond she had hoped never to have to share with anyone. It took time but she drifted back to sleep.

Nick woke with the feel of a warm body pressed against her back. Small finger lay under his own all pressed against his bare stomach. The only thing that separated their bare flesh was his boxer shorts and her pjs. The night came rushing back dancing, drinking, Sara insisting he stretch out on her bed, and finally The Nightmare. The one he'd been having for a year now. This was the first time anyone had ever seen him have it. The first time he had ever been able to fall back into normal sleep after having it. The hand on his stomach moved he felt her body shift. Holding his breath he waited but she was only shifting not waking. For years he had held himself in check. Allowing himself only to think of her as a friend and coworker. Constantly reminding himself of the danger of office romance. He could get up right now he could go to the sofa. She would never bring up tonight Sara would let this night blink out of existence. They could remain as they always had friends and coworkers. Nick rolled over. He placed his arm around Sara's back. Still asleep she struggled closer to his warmth. Her neck moved under his arm one leg wedged itself between his the other rested on top his legs her arm when to his side. He could fell her breath on his bare chest. Nick lay watching her for a few moments before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.


	7. A new day?

Balmy air was the first thing Sara's senses registered as she woke. Contentment filling her she savored the rare feeling of another person in her bed. Wrapped in warmth, the solid presence of an arm could be felt on her side and her legs were tangle in someone else's legs. As she opened her eyes Nick's sleeping face registered in her brain as did the putrid smell of the balmy air. This happened to be Nick's breath laced with the smell of rotting alcohol. Harsh reality rapidly replaced idle contentment. As she looked at him she pondered the years she had spent chasing Grissom. The mutual flirting, fantasies sustaining her through lonely nights, and finally the rejection the decision that career was more important than personal feelings. Looking at Nick she knew that she couldn't take anymore rejection. Sara untangled herself from his arms and started to leave the room stopping to gaze at the bed longingly before forcing herself to leave.

Nick opened his eyes admiring her retreating form. She wasn't going to push this. He could tell. So the question was did he really want this? To cross professional lines, risk his job, his credibility for a woman who was hot headed, stubborn, reclusive, and socially awkward. Climbing out of bed he headed toward the kitchen.

"Coffee" he begged.

Sara smiled handing him a mug. "Panacea for all that ails you. Skipping the jogging today?"

"No" he said loudly "Just give me ten minutes."

"Okay. Want some eggs?" Sara asked with a devilish grin

"NO" groaned Nick his stomach churning. That smiles this easy exchange that could have been awkward. When you make a decision that goes against reason is it better or worse that you acknowledge the foolishness of be it before committing he pondered.

"Sara my landlord called yesterday it's another week before I can get back in my place. The question is how much longer can you stand my company?"

Sara looked at him in surprise "Don't see silly Nick it's been great having you here. Besides maybe you can teach me another dish"

"Only if you watch the animal planet with me tonight." Noticing her inquisitive glance he added "Bird marathon."

She smiled she loved animals and a least it wasn't bugs "Deal. Ready to run?"

Nick smirked the real question should be was he ready to chase. Sara would have to be chased if someone wanted her. "Yeah Sara I think I'm finally ready."

(Please forgive the first paragraph it was a little self indulgent.)


	8. Boy's forever

"Nick" called Warrick from the doorway of the locker room "Sara tells me your place won't be ready for a week."

"Yeah" Nick replied busying himself with buttoning his shirt so he didn't have to make eye contact "better they take the time to do it right."

"A buddy of mine at The Palms can comp you a free room for the week."

"Oh that's nice" Nick replied trying not to grit his teeth this offer was a week to late and utterly unwanted at this stage in the game "but I don't want to put him out."

"It's cool Nicky" Warrick said joining him in the locker room "You'll have a great time hot girls great bar if I wasn't married I join you."

"No really Warrick I'm fine at Sara's place." Nick tried no to squirm with guilt. First he'd lied to Sara now Warrick.

"Sara won't mind Nick and after five days together you could both probably use some space."

"Rick really I'm cool" Nick groaned internally he hoped Warrick didn't notice the near panic he heard in his own voice.

Warrick examined Nick more closely "What's up Nicky."

"Um I'm just fine at Sara's place that all." Nick replied as he shut his locker and started toward the door.

Warrick grabbed his arm "Nick what are you doing?"

"Nothing man." He replied but even to him it sounded weak.

Warrick was horrified he hadn't really thought Nick was planning anything until that "Nick this is Sara our Sara she's family you can't Nick she's not the kind of girl you play." Warrick sputtered his mind reeling.

"It's not like that man." Nick rebutted but Warrick just glared at him. "It's not what you think Rick."

"Then what is it Nicky because it sounds like you're trying to Mack on Sara."

"Warrick it's not about that. She I we, we go jogging every morning, she has my coffee ready when I get out of the shower, I'm teaching her how to cook, we watch animal planet together."

Warrick groaned the desire to beat his head against a locker was overwhelming "No, you can't be falling for her. It's professional suicide Nick."

"As long as no one is a supervisor it's not against the rules." Nick stated.

"Never date a coworker _you sai_d to messy. It's like you never get to leave work _you said_. It's unprofessional _you said_." Warrick echoed words Nick had spoken over the last several years in the hopes of forcing him out of this craziness.

"Your right I said that for years Warrick." Nick paused he wasn't sure he wanted to reveal this much about himself to another guy, but Sara was so stubborn he just might need Warrick's help. "And in seven years Rick I haven't been serious about one girl. They always say if you have to protest something that loud it probably means you're really interested."

"Give me a second in need moment to wrap my mind around this." Warrick slumped to the bench. Nick was his best friend if this was what he really wanted then God was Nick going to need his help. "How does Sara uh feel about this?"

"She doesn't know ah yet and I think she going to need ah convincing but she seemed glad when I asked to stay another week."

"And your place is?" Warrick enquired

"Um just fine now." Replied Nick sheepishly.

"Fine work Nick that bought you a week." Smiled Warrick "So what's your goal in this."

"Goal?" Nick questioned he hadn't really had a goal he knew he didn't want to leave Sara's place soon maybe ever.

"Dating, living together, Marriage? I'm assuming if you're willing to risk this much you must have a goal." Warrick probed he wasn't getting involved in this if Nick wasn't serious.

"I want to live with her but I'd settle for her agree to a date hell at this point a kiss would do." Saying the words aloud for the first time gave this whole idea substance but instead of sending fear through him Nick acknowledged it gave him hope. The chase was most defiantly on.

"Fine I'll help you with Sara" Warrick confirmed and then added "but you're on your own with Grissom."


	9. Baby bottles

"Sara I have this thing I've been wanting to do. You want to come with?" Nick asked trying to sound casual.

"What thing?" Sara asked surprised they had already been jogging and showered glancing at the clock she realized they still had several hours before work.

"Awe come on Sara don't you trust me." He replied giving her his best innocent southern boy act. Of coarse she shouldn't trust him. Using Warrick's contacts he had come up with the most amazing idea.

Studding him Sara let out a breath. It was Nick what did she have to worry about. "Okay I'll grab my coat."

A little guilt flooded Nick then he watched her walk away. Staring at her ass he realized he felt no guilt. A girl who looks that good in a pair of jeans ought to expect a man to try and get her out of them. "Oh you might want to bring a change of clothes."

"What!"

"Just hurry we don't have much time."

An hour latter Nick sat gazing at Sara. She was sitting cross legged on a pile of hay holding in one hand a large baby bottle half full of milk. Cradled in her lap was a baby lamb that was sucking greedily on the bottle. Sara was petting the lamb as he ate. Her face glowing her smile ear to ear. Nick couldn't think of a more beautiful sight.

"Nick this is amazing how did you ever find this place?"

"Oh I just asked around. I sometimes miss animals you know growing up in Texas and all." It wasn't really a lie he thought to himself. He did miss animals only he found this ranch for her. She loved animals but would never think to find a place like this for herself. "The couple that owns this place doesn't have enough time to hand feed these little ones. They could use someone to do it a couple times a day for the next little bit."

Sara studied Nick, he too was sitting feeding a lamb. She was surprised he had allowed her to see this gentle nurturing side of him. "We could come back after shift."

"So you won't mind if I tell them they can count on us for a couple of weeks?" Nick enquired innocently knowing she would never say no.

"I guess that would be okay." Sara smiled at Nick then turned her attention back to the warm fuzzy baby in her lap.

He shots he scores. Two weeks of dates with her and hopefully another week in her apartment. Plus with them both coming here before and after work it only made sense to carpool. God she was beautiful here. A man had to worry when the sight of a woman with a bottle turned him on.


	10. More problems with pants

Sitting on the sofa on their mutual day off Nick plotted to stay another week. "So Sara with us both going to the ranch everyday I was thinking maybe I should say here one more week."

"It's fine with me but after another week on this couch you're going to need a back transplant." Sara grinned she was going to miss him when he finally left.

"Sara" He groaned "I can't do this anymore."

"What sleep on my couch? Nick you can take the bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"No Sara I can't lie to you anymore. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry Sara." Whoosh it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders followed by a huge kick in the stomach. He didn't have to lie anymore of coarse now any chance he had with her was gone.

"Lie about what Nick?" Sara could feel herself go from calm to pissed.

"My apartments been ready for a week." He cleared his throat squirming under her gaze. "I didn't want to leave. I've been trying to…."

Jumping to feet she glared down at him "Have Sex with me" She screamed "You ass we've know each other how long and you had to lie to get some."

Nick was quiet how could he explain the shift in his feelings toward her.

"That's it huh Tricky Nicky wanted to get laid" Sara jumped in interpreting his silence as guilt. She knew her rage was only to cover the hurt. Nick was the most honest guy she knew and if even he thought she was only good enough for a lay then well maybe…. "Well fine the Nicky if that's what you want." She stripped off her shirt threw it across the room and sank into his lap. She began unbuttoning his shirt

"Sara what the hell are you doing" he groaned grabbing her wrist he pushed her aside so he could jump to his feet.

"What isn't this what you wanted Nicky? You wanted this so much well come get it." That said she removed her pants and stretched out on the sofa.

Oh god she was gorgeous. All those years sharing a locker room and he had never really seen her. The devil seemed to be pushing him forward. Take her it said afterwards you can explain. "Sara this is not what I wanted."

"You don't want me Nicky." She asked arching her hips up and running a finger down the line of her torso. If this was what he wanted she give it to him.

"Oh god Sara you have to stop Sara I can't think." Deep inside he knew he couldn't do this. If he took her now like this he would never have her again.

"Who needs to thinking I'm giving you what you want Nick." She rising to her feet and walking toward him determined to push this all the way. "Just be a man and take it."

"Sara this is not what I want." He screamed anger was the only way he could resist. How could she not know him better than this? How could she think she didn't mean more to him than just this?

"Then what do you want Nicky." She screamed back.

"You know what I want to from you. I want to celebrate our anniversary, I want someone to buy flowers for, I want to tell my mom next time she ask yes I'm dating a great girl and yes she might be the one, I want to wake-up from a bad dream and have someone to hold. I want to try Sara. Now Sara the question is what do you want?"

"Oh God." Her mind spun dizzy and in one second she realized she naked not just physically but emotionally "Oh God." What had she done? She looked down refusing to meet his eyes using her arms to try and cover herself.

Watching her Nick's could feel his heart squeeze she looked like she might break. Taking off his shirt he wrapped her in it. He placed a finger under her chin bring her head up so their eyes met. "Sara what do you want?"

She paused opening her mouth to reject him. Nick was a great guy it would break her heart when he realized that she wasn't good enough for him. He came from such a loving place he deserved better than damage goods. "Nick you deserve better."

Thank God she wanted him. In that moment it clear she wanted him. "Sara you are the better." Leaning down he brought his lips within a hair of hers and stopped waiting. A moment passed and then she pushed her lips forward heat erupted between them.


	11. Off the road

For the second time in so many days Nick awoke with a sleeping Sara in his arms. God she was beautiful wrapped in his shirt curled up in his arms. Savoring the feel of her warm body curled into this. He'd never been with anyone who felt this right in his arms.

Sara stirred in his arms then opened her eyes "Good evening Sunshine."

"Oh hi um" Sara says glancing over at the clock "If we want to run we better go now." That said she darts out of bed grabbing clothes hustling off to the bathroom.

"Okay." He retorted to her fading back.

All during their run things raced through his mind he wanted to say to her. "Sara I want to say…………"

"If we want to go to the ranch we have to dress now." Sara adds abruptly retreating to the bathroom.

From the driver seat Nick watches Sara out of the corner of his eyes. She was quiet not making eye contact. In the last few hours despite constantly being in each others company she has managed not to talk about last night finally now heading back to work she sat quietly. She was just going to let this go he could tell. So now it was up to let go or…..Decision made he jerked the steering wheal to the right slammed on the breaks and hoped out of the car.

"Nick what are you doing?"

"Get out of the car."

"What is wrong?" Sara said joining him on the side of the road glancing around.

Placing his hands on her arms he turns her to face him "We kissed last night and then you slept in my arms."

"Nick we don't have time for this now we'll be late for work." Sara squirmed not ready for this conversation she tried to squirm out of it.

Determined he gritted "No, Sara we kissed last night I told you I had feelings for you."

"We work togetjer it's a horrible idea."

"You work with Grissom you still wanted him. So I'm not as good as Grissom huh not good enough to take a risk for it that what your telling me."

"Nick that's stupid you're amazing and you know it."

"Then why Sara why the silent treatment ,the lets just forget it ever happened. Because it did happen Sara stone cold sober we kissed."

"Nick just let it go." Sara said struggling to hold back tears. Stupid Nick why could he just let this go.

"No Sara I deserve to know why?"

"Because when you leave Nick maybe just maybe I won't be able to recover." It hurts to look at him after admitting the truth that in the end she's a coward.

"Sara did you ever consider that I might not leave." Leaning down he brush his lips to her and returns to the car. Well he'd wanted answer it's just this one was a bitter pill.

Back and the road Sara sat and watched him. She never find better than Nick not ever. Men didn't come kinder or more honorable than Nick and on top of that he was world class hot. She always picked the wrong guys. Choose men like Hank over good men who would treat her well like Dave, Nick, or Greg. It didn't hurt when jerks left. She had to choose the past or the future.

"Nick" it sounded quiet even to her "would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Sara Sidle are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes."

"I accept but I get to drive."

"Well fine."

"Then fine." Nick quipped back with a smile. The day was defiantly looking up.


	12. Nick Night's

Nick couldn't look away as Sara applied lotion first to her arms then her legs. At first the motions were quick and efficient then she noticed his gaze in the mirror and she'd slowed her movements and rounded her limbs. "Oh God Sara you're killing me here."

"I can't help it you're so easy." Sara said walking over to the bed to kiss him.

As soon as her lips touched his he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed on top of him. Her warm weight instantly sent blood rushing to his nether regions.

"Nick stop it we'll be late for work." Sara said trying to sound firm.

"So one time we're late big deal." Nick pulled her into another kiss. After all these months together he knew her weakness. Kiss her long enough and she'd agree to anything.

Squirming away from him she decided to bargain with him. "If we make it on time to work tonight after work it can be a Nick Night.

A smile broke across his face he loved Nick Night's. It's something she had come up with after he'd had a particularly bad case. On Nick Night's he got whatever fantasy he desired. She doled them out randomly sometimes because she thought he needed a pick me up other times she used it to torture him. Once over a dead body in front of the entire team she said very innocently "Want have a Nick Night?" He swallowed stifling a groan. Greg had wandered over "What's a Nick Night?" His brain had gone numb probably due to lack of oxygen but Sara turned to Greg and without hesitating and said "We sit at home and watch old TV shows on Nick at Night." Then she lowered her voice like she was sharing state secrets "Don't tell anyone but Nick loves old I love Lucky reruns." Laughing Greg turned to him "Don't worry Nicky your secrets safe with me."

"Nick Nights are my favorite." He said loosening his grip on her. He smiled feigned standing before swiftly turning and gently pinning her to the bed. "I guess I'll just have to make this quick." He said as lowered his head for a kiss and lowered his hand to tenderly part her legs. It wouldn't due to let her think she was always in charge.

After an amazing, but quick, bout he hurried her through showering and dressing. With amazing luck and seven green traffic lights they managed to get to the lab five minutes before shift. "So Nick Night tonight?" He asked as they approached the locker room.

A groan came from behind them "Nick all you ever think about is TV. Sara leave him and I'll show you what it's like to be with a young man one with stamina." Greg joked from behind them.

Sara turned to smile "Greg somehow I just don't think I could keep up with you. Beside I'm happy with Nick here even if he does want every night to be a Nick Night."

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, I expected better from you." Greg admonished

Sharing an amused glance with Sara Nick retorts "What can I say I'm addicted to Nick Nights." He leaned down to whisper in Sara's ear "Of coarse I don't mind Sara nights either." He watches her face light as she smile then laughs. Sara was defiantly right about one thing they were very happy.


	13. Cathrine will beat the crap out of you

Sara felt a hand wrap around her arm as she was dragged into the locker room. Terrified raised her arms to strike before he eyes focused on Warrick. Balling her hand she pounded on his shoulder "Warrick you scarred the crap out of me."

"Sorry Sar but we need to talk." Warrick smiled even though his arm acked.

Still annoyed Sara retorted "And you couldn't just say Sara can I see you in the locker room?"

"Nope can't let Nick know we're talking."

Smiling she struck her best innocent pose twirling her hair around her finger "Oh Warrick I didn't know you cared but you're married and I'm your best friend's girl. Whatever will we do?"

Warrick couldn't suppress a laugh "Knock it off Sara we have serious business to discuss."

"Sorry Warrick what's up?" Sara couldn't fathom what Warrick could want that he would hide from Nick.

"I need to know what you're intentions are with Nick." He said staring into her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She choked not believing she heard him right.

"You heard me Sara Sidle." Warrick said firmly feeling somewhat like and idiot but unwilling to back down.

"Warrick quite frankly I don't think that's any of your business." What gave him the right to question her about Nick?

"Nick is my best friend and that makes it my business Sara."

Exasperated but not wanting a fight she ground out "Warrick we like each other we have a great time together okay."

Not a good enough answer in his book "No Sara it's not okay. Nick way more than likes you."

She couldn't believe Warrick was making her defend their relationship he had always been their biggest champion. "Warrick I know I'm special to Nick and he's very important to me."

"You are way more than special to Nick, Sara. When you get called in he works extra shifts to be with you. He leaves guy nights early. He answers calls from you in the ninth inning with a tie score during the playoffs. He won't eat meat in front of you Sara. When a man changes his meat habits Sara it's serious he's hooked."

"I know how much Nick cares about me Warrick." She was serious Nick was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"I didn't ask if Nick was serious about you I asked if you were serious about him Sara. Nick is the kind of guy who brings a girl home to meet the folks before he states his intentions."

"Yeah so?" She asked not sure where this was going.

"So Nick's planning on inviting you Texas for Thanksgiving." Warrick looked down at using his height and weight to emphasize his point. "Sara if you're not serious about Nick lifetime commitment serious it would be cruel to let your relationship go any farther." Warrick loved Sara like a sister but Nick was his favorite brother.

"Um." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine her life without Nick at this point but she wasn't sure she was ready to marry. "We've only been dating six months Warrick."

"When Nick first started chasing you I thought he might hurt you so I warned him that if he broke your heart I'd kick his ass. Now I'm warning you Sidle Nick's a great guy but he's been through a lot this year if you hurt him I'll have Catherine kick your ass."

"Warrick I love him but I'm not sure I'm ready to be married yet."

"I know Sara that's why I warned you in advance. No one will blame you if you can't move forward, but Nick he's the settling down type. He won't leave you but it'll break his heart if you turn him down Sara. You need to either move forward or let him go." He loved them both but Sara needed to either be all in or all out. He couldn't sit by and slowly watch Sara break Nick's heart.

Sara slumped to the bench the weight of the world on her shoulders. Married was she ready to be married? Looking up there was so much she wanted to say to Warrick but "I could totally kick Catherine's ass." Was all that came out.

"I wouldn't put money on that Sara" Giving her a good look up and down "but I'd pay to watch."


	14. She's a giver

Nick shoved himself away from his dining room table glaring at the mounds of paperwork haphazardly stacked on it in mild disgust. He loved that his job it aloud him the physical challenge of processing a scene and the mental challenge of solving puzzles. He however, hated the seemingly endless amounts of paper work that his job produced. After an eight hour shift he would much rather be curled up on the couch spending his time with Sara rather than hunched over the table filling out forms in triplicate. Frustration peaking Nick shot a longing glance at Sara who sat across the room at his desk tackling her own mound of paper work. Her paper's where in two perfectly neat stacks. Watching her only increased his annoyance. Sara never seemed to mind paperwork. She did hers in a Zen like trance seemingly unaware of passing time or physical discomfort. Nick eyes weren't focused on the progress she was making with her pen Nick was captivated by her left arm which was gently massaging her breasts.

"Knock it off." Nick huffed.

Sara absorbed in her work failed to respond and continued rubbing her chest.

Nick groaned how the hell was he supposed to focus on these boring forms when his girlfriend was rubbing herself in front of him. "Sara I'm serious knock it off."

Sara glanced up from her work long enough to demand "Knock what off Nick?"

"Quit rubbing your chest."

"I'm not." Was all she got out before Nick glared and pointed. Looking down Sara realized she had been unconsciously rubbing her breast. "Sorry."

"Thank you."

They both returned to their work. Five minutes later Nick glanced across the room only to be treated to the sight of Sara palming her left breast.

"Sara you're doing it again."

"What oh sorry Nick but they hurt." Sara whined it's not like she was doing this to torment but her period was due and her breast where swollen and painful.

Five minutes later Nick moaned. "Sara are you trying to distract me."

"I don't know why this is bugging you so much."

She had to freakin kidding him. "Really you can't understand why watching my girlfriend rub her breast might be the tiniest bit distracting."

"Fine I'm finished anyway I'll just go to the bedroom."

When Sara entered the bedroom her temper began to simmer. How dare Nick complain that she was distracting him. She'd been sitting their quietly minding her own business. Was her fault her breast acked? No. He should grateful not have pms and have to deal with swelling and cramping. He had no right to accuse her of trying to distract him. She'd show him a distraction.

First she lit the various vanilla scented candles that where scattered around the room. Nick loved their sweet fragrance. Next Sara put on the pink lace teddy she kept here for special occasions. Nick hadn't lied he really was a lace guy. She turned down the bed and finally clicked on some mood music.

Confident in operation distract Nick, Sara tired to appear casual as she wandered out of the bedroom. Nick looked up from his work as she passed but made no comment other than to glare.

Nick silently glared at Sara. God she looked amazing it that thing. He was perfectly willing to stop working for a little play time. On the hand Sara was always at her best when she was competing. So if he let her think he was reluctant they'd both win.

Smiling she was not at all discourage by his lack of response. Entering the kitchen she quickly gathered the supplies she needed to send him over the edge.

Plopping down at the opposite end of the table Sara dipped her finger into a mound of wiping cream sitting atop her hot fudge sundae. She then places her finger in her mouth and sucked it.

Groaning Nick shifted in his chair. Oh God her body was barely contained by pink lace and now she brought sucking into the equation. He glared at her but feigned interest in his work.

Well that got his attention. How about this she thought as she dipped her spoon in the hot fudge and slowly suck on it. Next she began to slowly massage her boobs while giving him her most innocent little girl look. "Their sore."

Nick darted out of his chair to where she sat. A man could only take so much torment. Reaching down he scooped Sara up out of the chair and carried her toward the bedroom. "Don't worry I'll massage them for you."

"But Nick, what about you paper work?" Sara asked trying to sound innocent.

Lying her down on the bed he smile and began gently rubbing her breast "Don't worry you'll help me with it in the morning." And with that he lowered his mouth to hers.

Hours later Nick cradled her in arms gently stroking her lower abdomen. His mind wander over their last few months together. Never could he remember being so happy. He couldn't imagine his life without her. "Sara, I was wondering how would you feel about going home with me for Thanksgiving."

Sara silently cringed she had been hoping he wouldn't bring this up for a few days "Nick I'm not sure it would be a good day."

"Oh." He knew he sounded stiff but he really wanted her to meet his family.

"Thanksgiving is all about food and cooking and sports I don't want to be that freaky girl you brought home that doesn't cook, won't eat meat, and doesn't know a thing about football."

He leaned down a kissed her hair "Okay Sara, I understand." He would never want her to feel uncomfortable but he wanted to show off his girl to his family.

She felt his body stiffen against his back she heard the change in his tone go from timid excitement to badly concealed disappointment. She hated to hurt him. This was the happiest she ever been. She didn't want anything to change because she couldn't imagine anything better then what they had right now. Part of her knew if she wasn't willing to move forward she'd loss him. Barely audible Sara whispered into the dark room "What about Christmas?"

Confused Nick returns "What about Christmas?"

Taking a breath Sara mentally committed herself. "How about we visit your family for Christmas?"

"Really?"

Turning in his arms she pushed him onto his back and straddled his naked body. "Yeah I like Christmas it's all about giving." She paused to a minute allowing her hand to slowly trail down his chest to his hip bones. "And me I'm a giver." After that she said nothing because her mouth was full.

(Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. There are about five chapters left. I hope to finish before February. Please review this chapter. Thanks bye.


	15. Nick's Reputation

I've never been hugged so many times in my whole life thought Sara. Not the stiff polite hugs of caring social workers and distant foster parents but real full body spontaneous hugs. It started with Nick's dad pulling me into a huge bear hug in the airport parking lot. I could barely hear Nick's voice saying "Dad, dad don't break her she's special." Next Nick's Mom also wrapped me in a tight hug. "This must be Sara." At the house I lost track of everyone who had hugged me Nick's brother, sisters, their husband's, and all the little ones. I'd been so afraid they would judge me and they had. Judgments had rolled off their tongues from the moment we reached the house. The words still bounced in her head: his brother had taken one look and pronounced "she's pretty as picture", his eldest sister agreed "cute as a bug", his oldest nephew "wow a ten Uncle Nicky", "lovely" came from his uncle, "clever" came from Nick's father which made her checks blush with pride in her mind that was quite a compliment to get from a supreme court judge, and everyone seemed to agree on one thing she was a "perfect match" for little Nicky. She had never expected such universal instant approval from Nick's family. She could never have anticipated the level of instant warmth and acceptance she had received.

Nick's body felt so warm against hers. She couldn't help but smile at what they must look like squished together in a twin bed with a pale pink Dora the Explorer comforter on it. Nick's Mom a profusely apologized that the only space she had for them was the smallest room in the house which was setup for the grandbabies. She also left the door wide open because how had she put it "Nick here had to set a good example for all the teenaged grandkids."

Her heart ached as she watched Nick. He's so cute when he's asleep Sara thought. Reaching down she stroked his hair running the silky strands through her fingers. She whispered into the dark room "You really are far too good for me."

Instantly his body stiffen and turn over to face her "What do you mean?" Nick cringed internally at the tone of his own voice. He hadn't meant to sound that harsh but it physically hurt him when she belittled herself like that.

"Nothing go back to sleep." God Sara now you gone a ruined a perfectly lovely day.

"Sara you're nothing is gonna keep me up all night worrying so spill." Had someone said something to her? Made her uncomfortable? If so he handle it first thing.

"It's just your family so" she paused "Wonderful, perfect, loving and my family well….you just deserve much better than me. Sometimes I wonder if…." She let her voice trail off. Not able to say those words.

"If?" His heart was slamming against his chest she couldn't be thinking of leaving him.

"Never mind."

"No Sara, not never mind if what?" If she would just tell him they could work it out. He truly believed they could work anything out if she'd just talk.

"If you would be better off without me." She didn't want to leave him. Couldn't imagine her life without him but sometimes she just thought he might be better off without her.

"Why would you say that Sara? Why would you even think that? Do you know what if would do to me if you left? I just Sara I just can't even think about that."

She closed her eyes and sat up in bed. He deserved to know deserved to understand what he was taking on. Deserved to understand that there would be no picture perfect Christmas at her house. "I remember the night I stopped having a family. My parents where fighting. This wasn't new in my house. Fighting trips to hospital I thought it was the way everyone lived until after that night. The fight it didn't seem any different him yelling, her pleading for him to stop, the bedroom door slamming. Then I heard something new, different, my dad screamed for the first time ever, I heard him cry out in pain. I ran to their room, which I never did, opened the door. He was lying on the bed and she was stabbing him over and over and at first he was struggling but then he just stopped but she didn't. She just kept stabbing him over and over. I was so scarred but I wanted her to stop so I went to the bed and I touched her arm. She turned looked down at me and for just a second I thought she was going to use the knife on me but she dropped it. She got off the bed, sank to the floor, and pulled me into her lap and rocked me. I remember the wall of the bedroom was covered in castoff, the air smelled like iron, her hands and night gown where covered in blood and we sat on the floor and rocked till the police came. I couldn't let go of the social workers hand. They placed me in foster care. I spent the next eight years moving from placement to placement till I graduated at sixteen and headed off to school. You deserve better than that Nick you deserve someone who has happy memories." Sara said finally allowing the tears to fall. She loved him so much but who could possible want to take on a person with that much baggage.

Nick sat and drew her into his lap. He always thought that a broken heart was just an expression until this moment. That she endured all that and turned out so amazing well God worked in miracles ways. "Sara when I was nine I was molested by a baby sitter. I never told my family. My sister Jane was rapped in high school got pregnant she gave the baby up for adoption we don't talk about it ever, I've been stalked, held at gun point, accused of murdering a hooker, trapped in a coffin, and everyday I view the worst things that people do to one another. Knowing that I can come home to someone who understands why I expose myself to all that ugliness is the only thing that gets me through the day anymore Sara. If you ever leave I can't even think about that just don't leave. Sara just please don't leave"

They sat quietly for along time her cradled his arms wrapped almost painfully tight around her. She'd always known how much she loved him but she never realized before this moment how much he loved her. Some how for the first time she new that things would turn out all right. Of course now that she was certain of them she'd better calm him down. At the moment she didn't think he was capable of ever letting her out of his sight. "Nick just so you know I can't cook now and I never intend to be able to."

"I hate laundry oh and I'll scrub the shower but don't expect me to go through your germaphobe bathroom sanitizing rituals." He smiled and felt his body relax.

"I'm not sure I want kids." She said hesitantly hoping he would understand she wasn't trying to push him away.

"Sara, honestly we work 60 hour weeks in a city that asks people to come a do things they would never consider doing at home. Unless both of us want to make serious changes I'm not sure I want kids either." He felt the last of the tension leave his body. He understood this was her way of telling him she wasn't leaving that she knew they had a future together.

"Nick I love you."

He groaned his heart beating a mile a minute. It was the first time she had ever said it to him first. He leaned down to kiss her. He meant for it to be a gentle kiss but all the emotion of the night seemed to explode. The kiss deepened quickly liquid fire spread through him. Needing more he shifted their positions. Pressing her against the wall with his hand behind her head. He aloud his other hand to wander to her leg then between her thighs. Her moan was music to his ears her body rocked in an effort to make closer contact with his.

"Nicolas Jacob Stokes you stop that right now." Boomed his mother's voice as she flicked the lights on to reveal the couples tangled bodies.

"Um, sorry Mom." Oh god he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks he moved as far away from Sara as the twin bed would allow.

"Nick I hope you know your not to big to come sleep between me and your father."

"Sorry, Mrs. Stokes" Sara added. She couldn't believe they got caught making out. After Nick's mother had made sleep with the door open so they wouldn't be tempted. God she must think I'm a tramp.

"Oh Sara I don't blame you at all." She glared at her son "You're not the one with the reputation."

"It won't happen again Ma'am." He replied sheepishly

"It had better not." And with that she flicked the lights off leaving the room. Down the hall she pressed against the wall silently giggling. It was good to know that she could still put the fear of God into her boy.

(Much heavier than normal no fear the next chapter will be super funny)


End file.
